I do
by bruninhagalle
Summary: - Então case-se comigo. Ele pediu. Ela aceitou. Tony & Michelle. Jack & Chloe. Missing Chapter.


**N/A [1]:** Essa fic é dedicada inteiramente a **Tássia**.  
Bom, depois de pensar em várias formas de te presentear, decidi que dessa forma seria mais a sua cara. Você me pediu há um tempo atrás um capítulo que mostrasse o casamento entre Jack e Chloe, não mostrado em _Céu e Inferno_. Essa história não é exatamente isso, mas espero que satisfaça a tua curiosidade sobre alguns aspectos dessa parte da relação deles.

Eu sinceramente espero que hoje você tenha um dia perfeito. Que seu dia, seja exatamente do jeito que você quer. Gostaria de estar ao teu lado, mas conseguiremos marcar algo brevemente e assim, te darei o meu abraço pessoalmente. Tudo de mais perfeito na sua vida, amore. Você sabe que merece. Meus parabéns! E, saiba que sim, eu também estou com saudades. Amo você.

**N/A [2]:** Em itálico significa flashback.

* * *

Os acontecimentos a seguir ocorrem **entre o capítulo 23 e 24** de _Céu e Inferno_. Missing chapter.

* * *

**I do.**

"_Eu estava pensando... Nós deveríamos fazer uma promessa."_

_Ela o encarou._

"_Uma promessa?"_

"_Sim."_

"_Que tipo de promessa?"_

"_Deveríamos viver cada dia como se fosse nosso último dia na Terra."_

_Ela ficou calada por uns minutos, pensando que talvez ele estivesse certo._

"_Você tem razão. Nosso trabalho não nos deixa alternativa."_

"_Então, você me promete que viverá cada dia comigo como esse fosse o último?"_

"_Eu te dou minha palavra." - Ela falou abrindo um sorriso e beijando-o. - "Então, se hoje fosse o seu último dia na Terra, o que você gostaria de fazer?" - Ela perguntou curiosa._

"_Gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa."_

_Ela fez cara de interrogação._

"_Quer casar comigo?"_

_

* * *

_

As memórias daquela manhã, logo após eles fazerem amor pela primeira vez, vieram imediatamente a sua cabeça quando Chloe a informou que iria casar. A voz da melhor amiga sumiu por minutos em que ela apenas reviveu como foi ouvir aquelas palavras da boca dele. Com a voz dele. E em seguida, o jeito em que eles fizeram amor de novo. Pela segunda vez, como noivos.

"Michelle?"

"Estou aqui, Chloe."  
"Você não ouviu nada do que eu falei." – Não era uma pergunta.

As bochechas de Michelle rosaram e ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Ouvi até a parte em que você disse que aceitou o pedido." – Ela ria agora. – "Como ele fez o pedido?

***

_Ela não o sentiu se aproximando e tomou um susto quando a mão grande e forte dele parou em cima de sua barriga. Ele a abraçava por trás e ela sorriu ao encostar sua cabeça no ombro dele._

_"Você me assustou."_

_"Desculpe." – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, arrepiando-a. _

_"O que você está fazendo aqui, Jack?" _

_"Não posso segui-la para observá-la?" – Ele perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto._

_"Claro que pode. Esse lugar é público. Você pode fazer o que quiser." – Ele riu ainda mais com as palavras dela. A Chloe pela qual ele havia se apaixonado. A que há 7 meses, dormia sempre que podia em seus braços._

_"Esse lugar pode ser nosso." – Ele a virou rapidamente em seus braços e a pressionou contra um servidor. – "É só você querer."_

_Ela tremeu involuntariamente com o tom baixo e rouco da voz dele. _

_"O que você quer, Chloe?" – Ele a pressionou mais forte, seus lábios a meros centímetros dos dela._

_Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando controlar a sua respiração._

_"Eu quero você, Jack. Sempre vou querer você."_

_Ele respondeu encaixando sua boca na dela, suas pernas entrando no meio das dela. Ela gemeu e suas mãos voaram para a gravata dele, seus corpos se colando totalmente._

_"Sempre?" – Ele perguntou quando se afastaram para respirar. Uma das mãos dele estava em um lado da face dela, suas testas coladas._

_"Sim. Sempre." – Ela reafirmou confiante._

_"Então case-se comigo, Chloe."_

_***  
_

Michelle sabia que sua boca estava aberta com a surpresa e não se importou ao ver Chloe rindo da sua cara.

"Ele fez isso mesmo?"  
"Sim." – Chloe respondeu do seu lugar no sofá da sala de estar dos Almeidas.

"Meu Deus... Na CTU? Na sala de servidores? Pressionando você contra um deles?"

"Sim, Michelle." – Chloe ria. – "Dessa forma."

"Qual a sua reação?"  
"Bom, eu claramente disse 'sim', certo?" – Ela zombou e Michelle atirou uma almofada na sua direção.

"Qual é, O'brian. Me diga _exatamente _o que você fez."

"Eu acho que fiz uma cara de idiota." – Aquilo fez as duas gargalharem. – "Ele abriu o sorriso mais doce que eu já vi ao ouvir minha resposta, que eventualmente saiu. Acariciou meu rosto com uma mão e meu cabelo com a outra enquanto os olhos dele se perdiam nos meus."

"Poético, O'brian." – Michelle sorriu e levou uma almofadada. – "Eu sei como você está feliz, Chloe. E eu fico feliz por você. E por ele. Ambos merecem isso. E muito mais."

"Obrigada, Michelle."

Elas ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até Chloe olhar de novo na direção da amiga e sorrir maliciosamente.

"Como _você _reagiu?"

***

_Ela estudou o anel em seu dedo por minutos em que ele apenas a olhou de volta. Um sorriso bobo em seu rosto._

_"Você gostou?" – Ele perguntou calmamente. Michelle desviou os olhos do anel para os olhos castanhos do seu agora, noivo._

_"Eu amei, Tony. É perfeito." – Ela mexeu no anel com a outra mão e levantou na altura dos seus olhos que foram enchendo-se de lágrimas gradativamente._

_"Qual o problema, Chelle?"_

_Ela olhou novamente para ele que agora estava ao seu lado, uma das mãos dele pegando a livre dela._

_"É só que..." – Ela suspirou e inclinou-se na direção dele. – "Eu nunca achei que eu poderia... você sabe... casar e tudo mais." _

_"Por que não?" – Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo da frente do rosto dela. _

_"Eu uh... nunca acreditei que podia achar o homem ideal. O que eu confiaria minha vida e o meu..." – Ela corou visivelmente. – "O meu coração."_

_"Você pode confiar em mim." – Tony levantou o rosto dela com o indicador e a fez encará-lo. – "Você pode."  
"Eu sei." – Ela falou tão baixo que só ele seria capaz de ouvir. – "E eu confio. Por isso vou casar com você, Almeida." _

_***  
_

"E eu sou poética? Você até chorou!"

"Pare, ok?" – Michelle a alertou divertidamente. – "Nós fizemos amor depois disso. E você não pôde fazer com seu lindo noivo depois do pedido."

"Quem disse?" – Chloe segurou o sorriso ao ver a cara de espanto de Michelle.

"O que?! Você está brincando comigo, futura sra. Bauer. E é bom que você pare agora."

"Eu não estou brincando!" – Ela fez um de seus bicos e Michelle quase riu.

"Sério, Chloe. Pare."  
"Droga, Dessler." – Ela imitou o jeito de Jack falar aquilo e dessa vez, um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Michelle. – "É a verdade. Nós fizemos."

"Em pé e encostados no servidor?"

Chloe fez que sim com a cabeça e a boca de Michelle abriu ainda mais.

"Eu não acredito em você."

"Eu juro! Pergunte a ele, se tiver coragem."  
"Eu tenho, ok?" – Michelle olhou no fundo dos olhos azuis dela.

"Ok. Eles daqui a pouco voltam com Matt."

Minutos depois, a porta aberta e a voz de um bebê anunciaram a chegada dos três.

"Estamos em casa!" – Tony gritou indo direto para a cozinha preparar o almoço. Jack foi para onde as mulheres estavam com Matt seguro em seus braços.

"Hey, Loiro." – Michelle o cumprimentou com um enorme sorriso e levantou para pegar o filho. – "Hey, meu amor." – Matt soltou um gritinho ao reconhecer a mãe e pediu colo.

"Não é justo, Michelle. Ele sempre vai preferir você a mim."  
"Então tenha um com a sua futura esposa, Bauer."

Os olhos de Jack abriram em surpresa e ele olhou para Chloe.

"Sinto muito por ter contado antes do almoço. Ela sabia que eu estava escondendo algo e usou técnicas, nas palavras dela, de tortura aprendidas com você. Você não pode me culpar por isso, Jack."  
Ele sorriu e sentou ao lado dela no sofá.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem." – Ele olhou para Michelle que brincava com Matt em seu colo. – "Ela tem algum tipo de sexto sentido para essas coisas."

"Eu ouvi essa, Bauer." – Eles sorriram. – "E eu sou apenas uma ótima observadora. É diferente."

Tony entrou na sala naquele momento e olhou-os desconfiado.

"O que você descobriu dessa vez, Chelle?"

Ela pediu permissão silenciosa a casal que balançou a cabeça confirmando.

"Eles vão se casar." – Ela apontou na direção deles e os três olharam para Tony.

"O que?" – Ele perguntou desnorteado.

"Isso que você ouviu, Almeida. Não se faça de surdo." – Jack replicou falsamente irritado.

"Ah, Jack, dane-se." – Ele fingiu ignorar o melhor amigo e se aproximou de Chloe. – "É esse cara chato que você vai suportar pro resto da vida. Eu deveria dizer 'meus pesâmes'?"

Michelle deu um tapa no braço do marido.

"Ignore-o, Chloe. Loiro será um ótimo marido."

Jack sorriu infantilmente.

"Viu, Almeida? Sua mulher concorda comigo. Aposto que ela teria dito sim se eu a tivesse pedido em casamento antes de você."

Tony olhou-o censuradamente. Jack sempre sabia como irritá-lo.

"Falando nisso..." – Michelle puxou Jack com a mão que não segurava Matt e o levantou do sofá. – "Preciso falar com você sobre determinado assunto."

"Michelle..." – Chloe a advertiu sabendo exatamente o que ela perguntaria.

"Vão fazer o jantar vocês dois. Eu e Jack teremos uma conversinha na varanda após eu deixar Matt no quarto."

Chloe suspirou derrotada e arrastou um Tony de cenho franzido de volta para a cozinha. Jack seguiu Michelle até o quarto do bebê, observou em silêncio quando ela deixou o menino no berço e prometeu voltar.

"Vamos."  
Ela o puxou pela mão novamente e os dois rapidamente alcançaram a varanda.

"Qual o problema, Michelle?"

"Chloe me contou como você a pediu em casamento."  
Jack a olhou desconfiado.

"Certo..."  
"E me disse que depois dela responder, vocês... sabe? Vocês fizeram amor ali mesmo."  
Jack olhou para a cidade de Los Angeles pela manhã ao invés de para ela.

"Verdade."  
"Olhe pra mim enquanto diz isso."

Ele olhou e ela viu o sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

"Eu juro."  
Ela acreditava agora. Com aquele olhar dele, e o sorriso.

"Em pé e no servidor? Na CTU? Vocês são loucos."  
"Eu sou louco por ela, Michelle." – ele sorriu envergonhado. – "E, infelizmente para você que escolheu o perdedor do seu marido ao invés de mim, não vai saber as outras loucuras que eu posso fazer."

Michelle revirou os olhos e começou a volta para sala.

"Quem disse que nós nunca fizemos loucuras na CTU?"

* * *

_"Mas se eu pudesse dizer o que queria dizer  
Diria que quero ir com você... pra longe.  
Ficar com você todas as noites._

_Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu queria ver  
Eu queria ver você cair em um joelho.  
"Case-se comigo hoje?""_

**Things I'll never say – Avril Lavigne.**

* * *


End file.
